Fire and Ice
by Electroholic
Summary: Kotori's a foster child, made not out of love, but violence. Abused, neglected, and beaten down, she's finally found out who her real blood-relatives are, and in search of her half-brother, she scores a scholarship to Ouran Academy. - Hikaru x OC x Kaoru


**A/N: Starts during the second episode of the anime. Looking for a beta before I continue, please. Also, this is mainly just a test chapter so I didn't put much thought into reading it over to catch any mistakes, not to mention it's nearing 1am and I'm still quite the amateur to writing. Thank ya much:) Rating may or may not change. Who knows anymore... **

**Disclaimer: I only own Kotori Mikazuki, the scary-looking softie;]**

* * *

I looked up from the picture I held in my hand to see Ouran Academy. It looked like a big castle, in my opinion. There were girls in poofy marshmallow dresses (AKA, the uniform) whispering and staring at me, and boys, well… being boys… and by that I mean playing dumb games and fawning over the beautiful rich heiresses that go to their school. I know, you were thinking I'd say they were drooling all over me, huh?

Dead. Wrong.

You're confused right now aren't you? Well, all you need to know for right now is that last summer vacation, I finally found out about my birth family, and seeing as my brother only lived in the next town over, I wanted to look for him… For uh, curiosity's sake, of course (though it turned out he was out of the country for vacation)… But then my foster father (because what else am I supposed to call him) decided to butt in and suggested that I try for one of the scholarships at the school that my brother goes to, because I'm just oh-so-smart.

That's how I got where I am now.

I morphed my face into an expressionless mask as I walked into the school. I overslept through most of the day so I could only make it to my last class, and seeing how that's nothing of importance to you, we'll just skip over it and get right on with my life you're so desperately wanting to hear about.

"Hmph," I bit the inside of my cheek as I stood in the empty hallway, deciding my next move. School had been over for 15 minutes now, and I still had no clue where to go. I've overheard my brother's in something called a Host Club here, but whenever I tried to ask someone where the club is, they run away.

Wondering up on the top floor, searching for any sign of life, I heard noise coming from up the hall. Walking forward, I look up to see a sign indicating it's an abandoned music room… Yet, noise.

I open the door hopefully, and to my greatest luck, it seems there's some kind of club going on. Six boys and a girl in male school uniforms stood in a choreographed pose. They look happy and ready to great me before a pair of twins, a blonde boy, and a small child develop scared expressions.

Hmm, I figure now would be a nice time to mention the large scar running over my eye. Oh, what fond memories. _Sarcasm._

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," a teenage boy with glasses near my age greeted me when no one else would before trailing off, seeing my appearance, "er… excuse me, miss, not to be rude, but do you even go here?"

I looked down at my yellow blouse with the crappily-sewed-on-Academy Logo and my black skinny jeans, meant to stand in for a uniform, "Of course I go here, how the hell else would I get in to a private academy?" I replied with an edge to my tone and slightly narrowed eyes.

Before the boy could say something back to me, I spoke up to the whole room, "I'm looking for Tamaki Suoh?"

All of a sudden I see the blonde boy jump behind a couch squealing out of the corner of my eyes. Turning my head in his direction, I raise an eyebrow with a curious expression on my face at his actions.

"He's not here," the boy with glasses spoke again with an edge to his tone.

"Well, do you know where I can find him?" I spoke, my eyes flicking over to the blonde cowering behind the couch before looking up to meet the other boy's eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

I close my eyes and give an exasperated sigh, "Personal reasons, but if you really wanna know, he's my half-brother, and I wanted to see him."

All of a sudden I hear more squealing and I open my eyes wide to see the blonde from before jumping high up in the air with tears in his eyes and a happy expression plastered on his face, "I HAVE A SISTER!?"

"Knew it," I whispered to myself, glancing out of the corner of my eye to the boy with glasses.

All of a sudden the blonde, AKA Tamaki, came running towards me with his arms opened wide, but before he could wrap his arms around me I stuck my arm out to keep him away in fright, accidently hitting him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him, frightened. He didn't move from his position, arms open wide, my hand in his face.

The pair of twins that were scared upon my entering cowered behind the female who for some reason was wearing a boy's uniform, "Oh come on, guys, I'm sure she's really nice," she said, exasperated, before smiling at me, "My name's Haruhi, the one's cowering behind me are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the child-looking one here you can just call Honey," she patted the little kids head, before pointing towards the taller man next to him, "he's Mori, and the ever-so-pleasant one who greeted you would be Kyoya."

I gave her a confused expression, ignoring what she said entirely, "Why are you wearing a guy's uniform if you're a chick?"

All of a sudden the entire room, minus Haruhi, freaked out, causing me to take a step back in surprise.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that big of a deal," Haruhi said, exasperated.

"How isn't it a big deal, my poor daughter's been outed!" Tamaki screeched, tears practically running down his face as he freaked out.

"Amazing, but how did you know?" Kyoya asked me, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as the twins tried to calm Tamaki.

"A girl just knows," I said, confused as to why there was so much outburst.

"You!" Tamaki pointed his finger at me determinedly, seemingly forgetting his earlier display of happiness towards my announcement, "You shall not speak of this to anyone! Or the consequences will be-" I cut him off with by grabbing his finger and twisting it painfully.

"No no, just completely ignore my announcement from earlier, it's fine, I don't really care," I said, annoyed. Suddenly I plastered a somewhat warm, mischievous smirk on my face as I turned to look at my newly-discovered brother with an icy gleam in my eyes, "But it's not my secret to tell, therefore it's safe with me."

He actually almost look surprised that someone would keep a secret without asking for something in return…

_Rich people, I swear._

* * *

**A/N: Well, if you liked it, or are curious for more, I need a review or two and a beta/collaborative partner before I continue to throw ideas back at me, as I said earlier. **

**Kisses,**

**Me**


End file.
